Robin y Starfire en Tokio
by Luna Anders
Summary: Síntesis: Un par de aventuras de la nueva joven pareja titánica mientras estaban en Tokio (luego de atrapar a Daizo)
1. CAPÍTULO UNO: ¿Somos novios?

**CAPITULO 1:**

**¿Somos Novios?**

Luego de capturar al Comandante Udehara Daizo mediante una lucha abrupta contra su gran masa de tinta, que era utilizado en contra de la voluntad de Brushogun, lo entregaron a las autoridades de Tokio. Para su curiosidad, el Alcalde de Tokio y algunos agentes sabían de él y sus tropas, pero por miedo decidieron no hacer nada. Al parecer, según lo que explicaba el Alcalde, Daizo estaba entrelazado con otros comercios criminales que sabían de su secreto, él los ocultaba a cambio de que nadie dijera nada. Un agente secreto del gobierno japonés se infiltró en uno de esos comercios y logró capturar a un muy buscado criminal, el cual confesó el secreto de Daizo. Entonces fue que el Comandante, con la ayuda de esos criminales, amenazó al gobierno con matar a cada familia de cada miembro si decían algo o accionaban en su contra. De ahí el por qué el Alcande parecía muy "unido" con él: Debía hacerlo a cambio de la seguridad de su familia y de sus compañeros. Los titanes quedaron estremecidos después de oír semejante "maldad" por parte del Comandante.

Más allá de eso, había otro problema que el líder titán mantenía en su mente: Starfire. Desde 2 horas estuvo evitando a su "novia", con el pretexto que debían concentrarse con el tema de la excarcelación de Daizo. En plena reunión con el Alcalde, Robin no podía dejar de pensar en lo que hizo. Mientras tanto, la tamaraniana se sentía confundida y anonadada. Ok, se besaron y Robin dio a entender que podrían ser algo más que "amigos". Pero Starfire se preguntaba: ¿Serían novios o Robin sólo lo dejaría pasar como siempre? Ya que las acciones posteriores del petirrojo hacian que ella dudara demasiado.

-En fin-dijo el alcalde, sacándo de sus pensamientos al líder y a la pelirroja-Esto no solo se merece un gran agradecimiento... Se merece mucho más-sonrió levantándose de su asiento.

-¿Tendremos una fiesta en nuestro honor?-El Chico Bestia preguntó algo emocionado. Su comentario le hizo ganarse un buen golpe en la cabeza por parte de Raven como hacía unas horas le había dado.

-Chico Bestia-regañaron todos menos Raven y el Alcalde, que pareció bastante a gusto con esa pregunta.

-No es mala idea-dijo gustoso el de cabellos canosos-Más bien pensaba en una pequeña ceremonia.

-No tiene porque molestarse...-Robin habló algo avergonzado.

-No sería una molestía, al contrario, estaría feliz de hacerlo-se apresuró el Alcalde-Ustedes han hecho un gran trabajo y también salvaron a los ciudadanos de Tokio, sería un gran gesto de agradecimiento por su duro trabajo. Por favor, acepten mi propuesta.

-Bueno... No creo que esté bien...

-¡Oh vamos Robin!-le interrumpió Cyborg acercándose a él-El Alcalde ya dijo que no es molestia-sonrió mientras lo señalaba al canoso.

Robin lo dudó un poco. Hasta que cierta pelirroja habló.

-Sí, además creo que sería descortés decirle que no al Alcalde-habló Starfire...

_Su novia..._

-Creo que eso lo convencerá-le susurró Chico Bestia a Cyborg con una mirada pícara a la nueva pareja.

-¿Lo dudas?-el metálico enarcó una ceja con la misma mirada que sostenía el metamorpho

-Supongo que no estaría mal una pequeña ceremonia-finalmente aceptó el petirrojo.

-Te lo dije-refregó el verde.

-Nunca dije que no-comentó Cyborg.

-Está decidido-exclamó gustoso el Alcalde-Mañana será su ceremonia. Les pido que esten a las ocho en punto en la Torre Tokio.

-¿La Torre Tokio? ¿Por qué?-preguntó Raven.

-Solo estén ahi a esa hora. Muy bien Titanes...

El Alcalde les agradeció de nuevo por haber detenido a Brushogun, luego de eso se retiraron al hotel donde él les había recomendado que se hospeden por cuanto quisieran ya que para ellos les sería gratis por haber salvado la ciudad. Al llegar al hotel, uno muy bonito por supuesto, cada titán dejó sus cosas por cada lado de la gran habitación que les había tocado. Chico bestia no paraba de cambiar de canal de la televisión, le sorprendía cuantas caricaturas japonesas daban (**N/A:** Obvio -.-). Cyborg harto por no poder ver tranquilo un programa comenzó a pelearse con el verde para obtener el control remoto, sin escuchar los consejos pacíficos de la extraterrestre. Mientras tanto, Robin comenzó a buscar algo en su mochila-o parecía que buscaba-no sabía que pero quería lo que sea. Raven se le acercó a él algo preocupada.

-Robin ¿Estás bien?-preguntó la hechicera mientras

-¿Ah? Sí sí, lo estoy-dijo algo avergonzado y exaltado.

Eso era raro, más en el chico maravilla.

-¿Realmente lo estas?-insistió.

-Sí-dijo en tono seco volviendo a colocar la mirada en su mochila.

Raven volteó su vista hacia sus amigos, aún peleando y Starfire trataba de que se tranquilizaran.

-¿Es todo?-preguntó

-¿Ah?-Robin pareció no entender.

-¿Es todo lo que harás?-continuó-¿La besas y le dices que te gusta para qué luego la ignores y hagas como si nada pasara?

Raven parecía... _decepcionada_. Sí, esa era la descripción perfecta para ese sentimiento que ella tenía. Nunca se lo dijo a nadie, pero Robin era su modelo a seguir: Siempre firme y tratando de ser un gran héroe y líder y dando sabias palabras en un momento crítico. Al mismo tiempo, a veces ella sentía que él era su reflejo en una versión masculina por muchas similitudes en ciertos comportamientos, más por el detalle que ambos no saben expresar sus sentimientos. Pero ese día, al ver como Robin admitía delante de todos sus compañeros titanes lo que sentía por Starfire sin importarle lo que dijeran los otros realmente hizo que su admiración aumentara. No creía que él sería capaz de decir o admitir cuanto le gustaba cierta chica, y además se esperanzaba con que las cosas no siguieran como siempre, que las cosas cambien entre ellos. Quería verlos felices a los dos. A su "hermano" y a su mejor amiga-por más que no lo diga. Y ver que ahora las cosas entre ellos estan como si nada, realmente le molestaba.

-Yo... No es algo que había planeado-admitió-Supongo que no me esperaba de mí mismo poder atreverme a declararme, bueno, si se le puede llamar una "declaración"-rió- Es más, pensaba que ella me rechazaría-dijo recordando con mirada triste cómo la hizo quedar en la "Frienzone" cuando le dijo que él solo sería un héroe, sin rodeos ni amores en su vida-Pero al ver ese momento, creí que sería la oportunidad perfecta. Ya sabes, si se lo decía después tal vez se presentarían más complicaciones, como en esas cosas románticas que Cyborg y ella ven.

-Realmente eres observador-dijo aún mirando la escena de sus compañeros de grupo, ahora Starfire estaba tratando de que se calmaran, usando violencia. No los escuchaban.

-Soy muy tímido, por más que no lo parezca-aceptó el de cabellos negros algo serio-No se cómo pude hacer esa escena delante de ustedes-se ruborizo, raro-Y no sé cómo llevar la situación ahora-Robin ahora parecía decepcionado de sí mismo.

-¿Quieres un consejo?-Raven colocó una mano en su hombro-Sé tu mismo pero al mismo tiempo piensa que NO te gustaría que te hagan si estuvieras en una relación. De acuerdo a ello, fíjate qué hacer-dijo en tono serio. Realmente quería que las cosas entre Starfire y él cambiaran.

Robin lo pensó por un segundo, pero tenía razón. Él era tímido pero no era una excusa para evitar a Starfire. Tenía que comportarse de manera adecuada.

-Gracias Raven-le agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, luego volvió a "buscar algo". La hija de Trigon observó satisfecha al líder y fue con sus compañeros.

Finalmente, el control quedó en manos de Raven, quién solo utilizó sus poderes para tomar el control y quedárselo. Chico Bestia y Cyborg tuvieron que rendirse y limitarse a explorar el hotel mientras tanto. Robin dijo que iría afuera, dejándo a una tamaraniana confundida. Quedaron sólo Raven y Starfire. Pasaron cinco segundos hasta que una de ellas habló.

-¿Qué esperas? Síguelo.

-¿Ah?-volteó Starfire.

-Eres su novia después de todo.

Starfire volteó al frente, triste. Aún no sabía si la palabra "novios" era oficial para llamarlos a ellos dos.

-Raven, estoy confundida-se abrazó a sí misma-Esto, actúa como si nada pasara-suspiró-Supongo que será así siempre. No lo se...

-Exactamente-Raven la miró a los ojos-No sabrás lo que pasa a menos que intentes saber qué sucede. Así que ahora anda, ve-vio que Starfire aún estaba confundida-De otra forma, ¿Cómo sabrá cuanto lo amas?

Starfire finalmente sonrió luego de esa palabra-¿Cómo la canción de la película?-preguntó emocionada.

-Ah... Sí, cómo la canción de la película-dijo recordando aquella **encantadora** película que vieron antes de ir a Tokio.

Starfire sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue hacia el pasillo del hotel. Robin estaba en el ascensor subiendo a la terraza, noto algo extraño: estaba el piso 1, 2 pero luego del tercer piso cambiaba al piso 5.

-Que extraño-frunció el ceño, pensando que los japoneses no sabían contar.

Al llegar a la azotea, miró el paisaje que se le brindaba: toda la ciudad de Tokio iluminada por luces brillantes y encantadoras, junto con la Torre Tokio que la hacía más hermosa por sus luces blancas. Parecían estrellas.

_Estrellas..._

Robin nunca notó que el sobrenombre de Star significaba en inglés "Estrella", y si lo notó, jamás le dio importancia, hasta ahora.

_Finalmente encontró a su Estrella..._

Se sentó casi en el borde del edificio, abrazando piernas mirando el paisaje que le brindaba la ciudad japonesa.

-"_Que no me gusta que me hicieran en una relación_" ah...-suspiró recordando las palabras de Raven-Ella no me rechazó... es más... me besó-sonrió-No pensé que sería capaz de declararme, eso significa mucho má , no soy tan frívolo después de todo.

-No, no lo eres-le dijo alguien detrás de él.

Volteó para ver quien podría ser: Era Starfire, con una sonrisa cálida acercándose a él.

-No creo que seas "frívolo", Robin-se sentó junto a él con las piernas abrazadas en su pecho.

-¿Enserio?-le preguntó sorprendido-Creí que lo pensabas... Quiero decir, ya sabes, por lo de Slade.

Starfire le miró confundida, pero después sonrió.

-Jamás pensaría algo así de tí, Robin-contestó. Al pelinegro no le convenció eso. No porque no confiara sino porque si empezarían una relación quería que fuera completamente sincera con él, más que nada en lo que pensaba del chico.

-¿Ni siquiera por todo lo que he hecho?-le preguntó desafiante-Como cuando fui Red X o aprendiz de Slade-Starfire abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero su expresión cambió a un tono de tristeza mientras recordaba.

-Cuando sucedió lo de Red X, una parte de mí se decepcionó de tí-prosiguió. El petirrojo escuchó-Pensé que confiabas en nosotros, que confiabas en mí, que no me contaras lo que te sucedía realmente me dolió.

-Starfire...

-Aún así-siguió-Yo no estaba molesta contigo, estaba molesta conmigo misma, por no haber sido más de confianza para tí o intentar ayudarte. Lo mísmo me sucedió cuando te volviste aprendiz de Slade, yo realmente estaba triste por no haberte seguido ese día, de haberte dejado solo e irme con los demás. Pero cuando te vi atacando a nuestros amigos me limité a pensar que tú eras como Slade. Que tal vez te habías enfadado con nosotros o decidiste hacer lo mejor para tí mismo. Todo cambió cuando notamos que lo hacías por nosotros, para que esas sondas que teníamos en el cuerpo no nos causaran dolor, para que Slade no nos destruyera. Sentí decepción por mi misma por haber dudado de tí y de lo que hacías-suspiró.

-Starfire...-se sintió una pésima persona por haberle causado esos sentimientos a Starfire sólo "por caprichos suyos"-Yo... yo no sabía eso. Creí que me odiabas...

-Nunca experimenté el odio-corrigió-Sólo una vez: Cuando Slade colocó ese reagente químico que hacia que tú solo lo pudieras ver-estaba realmente seria-Al tener que lastimarte con mis starbolts para que quedaras inconsciente, y que hallamos tenido que atarte yo...-sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos. Robin tuvo un gran impulso de abrazarla y decirle que todo lo malo habría pasado ya, pero cambio de idea al verla sonreír-Lo siento, cada vez que lo recuerdo me siento culpable.

Y no lo resistió. La tomó por los hombros y la estrujó en un abrazo que, tal vez desde la muerte de sus padres, no le había dado a ninguna persona. Starfire se sintió extraña ante el afecto de su líder, pero aceptó gustosa al abrazo. Este era diferente, era como si el petirrojo tratara transmitirle algo a la pelirroja: Cariño. Eso era. Mucho cariño.

Robin, al pensar que lo que estaba haciendo era precipitado, cortó el abrazo y se sintió avergonzado.

-Yo...-se ruborizó mientras se sobaba su nuca-Lo siento. Soy tímido para estas cosas. Soy de esas personas que no piensan bien antes de actuar-y no fueron las palabras adecuadas.

Starfire entendió muy mal.

-¿Quieres decir qué no quieres estar conmigo?-preguntó con determinación y miedo a la respuesta. Robin se sorprendió pero suavizó su mirada.

-Claro que quiero estar contigo, Starfire-le dirigió una cálida mirada-Siempre lo he querido.

-Pero...-balbuceó-Tú dijiste que no había tiempo para ser...

-Mentí-confesó-No es que no quisiera, sólo quería protegerte en ese entonces.

-¿Protegerme?-preguntó confundida.

-Si te decía que quería algo más contigo ese día, tal vez Daizo hubiera usado eso en contra nuestra. Como nuestro punto debil. Nunca quise hacerte llorar, pero no podía dejar que dañaran luego. No lo soportaría.

La tamaraniana escuchaba atentamente, cada palabra hacía que su corazón latiera con ansiedad y sorpresa. Las cosas que Robin le estaba aclarando le hacía darse cuenta que a él si le importaba. Que la quería. Que quería protegerla pero más importante: la quería.

-Robin...

-Cuando vi que las cosas habían terminado, decidí decirte la verdad: Estaba equivocado-Prosiguió-No quiero tener que volver a casa como siempre-confesó-Lamento si todo este tiempo he sido muy frío. Lo lamento. Pero quiero volver siendo algo diferente. Creo que decirte que me equivoqué fue un gran paso.

-Puedes hacerlo, Robin-colocó una mano en el hombro del chico, confortandolo-Y sí, fue un gran paso-le sonrió

-Lamento si fui descuidado contigo en estos momentos, Star. Soy tímido-repitió-Por más que no parezca.

-Todos tenemos nuestros puntos débiles, y no esta mal ser tímido debes en cuando. Además, creo que es tierno de tu parte-dijo ella.

-Star...

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?

_Qué directo_, pensó él al darse cuenta de la pregunta que había hecho. Starfire quedó helada, parecía tan neutral pero por dentro saltaba de alegría, como una niña pequeña en navidad. Se ruborizaron ambos pero Starfire fue la que le colocó un pequeño beso en la mejilla al líder.

-Claro que sí me gustaría, novio Robin-y sonrió con los ojos vidriosos de la felicidad.

_Novio, n_unca pensó que esa palabra le hiciera tan feliz.

Se fueron acercando hasta que dieron un tierno beso, dándole comienzo a su relación, de una vez por todas. Starfire abrazó el cuello de Robin y él la tomó por la cintura. Más tiernos.

Al acabar de besarse, ellos se sonrieron y ella colocó su cabeza en el hombro del petirrojo y él se encargó de abrazarla.

-¿Star?

-¿Sí?

-Dime Novio Robin-aconsejó pícaramente. Ella rió de forma divertida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Notas de Autora: Bien el primer capítulo terminado nwn espero que les haya gustado. En realidad me sobrepasé en lo romántico En fin c: Comenten si les pareció una linda historia y o por si quieren más capítulos. Les estaré agradecida. Saludos 3


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS: Desde el comienzo

**CAPÍTULO DOS: **

**Desde el comienzo**

Después de una gran confesión y un pedido "formal" para formar una relación, la joven pareja titanica aún se encontraba en la azotea del hotel contemplando el cielo azul de Tokio. Starfire estaba recostada en el pecho de Robin y él abrazándola, quien por cierto aún estaba un tanto tímido. Aún no podía creer que haya tenido el valor de confesarse a la tamaraniana, creía que era un sueño y que pronto acabaría con el sonido de la alarma de la torre indicándole problemas en la ciudad. Si era eso, su mente le estaba jugando una broma muy fea. Volvía a la realidad cada vez que Starfire tomaba su mano fuertemente, y eso le hacía darse cuenta que no era un sueño, sino la realidad.

-Realmente me siento bien ahora-pensó el petirrojo-¿Ella sentirá lo mismo?-bajó la mirada hacia la melena roja. Starfire estaba tan neutral por lo que se veía, parecía no tener sentimientos.

_Pánico._

-Yo...-empezó a balbucear.

-¿Si?-preguntó inocentemente la pelirroja volviendo en sí.

-Yo... yo...

-¿Sucede algo malo novio Robin?-volvió a preguntar, esta vez preocupada.

_¿Estará bien esto?_, pensó el pelinegro al notar como estaban ellos.

-¿Estoy haciendo bien esto?-preguntó avergonzado mientras soltaba la cintura de Starfire. Ella lo miró con confusión.

-¿A qué te refieres?-abrió sus ojos esmeraldas.

-M-me refiero a que si esta bien que estemos asi-se ruborizó y se alejó un poco de ella.

La pelirroja se sorprendió ante el comentario de su novio, pero suavizó su mirada y rió levemente. Adoraba eso del chico, puede que a veces sea duro pero en el fondo era tan tierno y tan tímido.

-Novio Robin-llamó divertida-Se supone que somos una pareja terrícola y que debemos hacer casi todo lo que se hace cuando uno esta emparejado con otro.

-Ya lo se Star-murmuró con una sonrisa al notar cuan informada estaba su novia respecto al tema-Pero no puedo evitar pensar que te molestara o algo parecido.

-No me molestará. Es más, es una sensación agradable que siento cada vez que estamos juntos-llevó una mano a su corazón-He esperado un momento así desde hace mucho.

El petirrojo la miró perplejo. ¿Desde hacía cuanto ella ya tenía sentimientos hacia él?

-Star... ¿Desde hace cuanto...?-volvió a balbucear-¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo yo te gusto?-ella le observó pensativa-Quiero decir... Tú sabes, yo no soy perfecto y para que te guste una persona debes querer inclusive sus propios defectos. Y no creo que te gusten los mios-rió con nerviosismo.

La mente de Star empezó a tener una lluvia de recuerdos de ella y líder. Habían compartido bellos momentos juntos estando solos como estando con sus amigos. Siempre que Robin aparecía en el lugar o le decía algo, para Starfire ya era lo suficiente para hacer que se sintiera feliz o especial. Era dificil saber cuando fue el momento exacto de que comenzó a sentir cosas por el chico maravilla. Fue entonces que todo esos pensamientos llegó a un punto de fuga: **El comienzo**-como le decía ella. Atrajo sus rodillas al pecho y las abrazó.

-Fue el día que te conocí...-susurró-Las cosas comenzaron a fluir desde entonces.

-¿Ah?-preguntó anonadado-¿Desde el primer día? Lo siento Star pero dudo que sea...

-Sé que al comienzo tuvimos nuestros disturbios-dijo con los ojos perdidos en el cielo-Llegué a la tierra escapando de los Gordonianos y creía que cualquiera que se me acercara quería entregarme a ellos. Cuando tú finalmente aclaraste que querías ayudarme mi opinión cambió. Nunca nadie se había molestado en ayudarme de esa manera-sintió la brisa del viento golpear su cara-Usé el "contacto labial" para la transferencia de conocimiento sin saber que significaba en la tierra y no comprendía por qué estabas tan sorprendido.

Robin escuchaba atentamente a su novia explicando cada detalle, recordando cada momento exacto del día.

-Luego me fui. Me buscaron. Querían ayudarme y sentí que lo hacían por convicción, que eso sólo los beneficiaría a ustedes y que sus intenciones no eran buenas, pero cuando me ayudaste golpeando a un gordoniano, supe que eras de confianza. Tal vez estaba enojada porque creía que era tu culpa que los gordonianos atacarían la tierra pero al mismo tiempo había algo en tí que nunca me demostró un referente masculino a excepción de Galfore: amabilidad.

-¿Amabilidad?

-Así es. Me ayudaste a quitarme las esposas para que pudiera ser libre, acercándote a mí sin importar que te lastimara de nuevo. Luego decidí pedirte disculpas por mi atrevimiento a hacerte cargar con la culpa que no era tuya, creí que ibas a decir que era mía. No fue así-prosiguió-También te disculpaste y eso fue muy amable de tu parte. Como ya dije: solo Galfore me mostró esa acción.

El chico maravilla abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró. Le costaba creer que con ser "amable" con ella ese día fuera suficiente para que comenzara a sentir esos sentimientos. Pensó que hubiera pasado si otro le brindara ayuda ese día, comenzó a odiar a un ser imaginativo de su cabeza.

-Entonces, que fuera amable contigo fue lo suficiente para que yo te guste ¿no es así?-la miró a los ojos.

-Así es. Pero yo aún no lo veía o no lo sabía. Las cosas fueron fluyendo con el tiempo, novio Robin, por más que a veces tú me ignoraras o no te molestabas en hablarme.

-Auch-recordó el momento en el que le cerró la puerta en la cara-Sí, lo lamento Starfire. Prometo no ser así a partir de ahora.

-No quiero que cambies... Bueno-recordó el mismo momento que su pareja-Por lo menos no del todo-le acarició la mejilla-Puedes tener los defectos que tengas. Solo no vuelvas a creer que no puedes confiar en nadie. Nos tienes a nosotros.

A cada segundo, Robin se sentía más feliz. Ya no estaría solo, no como antes, ahora tiene a alguien a quien confiar y quien amar. Juraría cambiar esas cosas como el encierro obsesivo, la desconfianza y tal vez no ser tan arrogante, un poco, solo por la chica que le hacía sentir especial. Acarició el cabello de Star en un gesto tierno, ella aceptó con dulzura

-Lo se-y selló eso con un beso tierno en los labios de la chica.

Mientras los tortolitos disfrutaban su "intimidad", el resto disfrutaba otra cosa: El hotel.

-Viejo... Ese sauna es genial-dijo Chico bestia secándose el cabello.

-¿Crees que eso es genial? ¡Mira esto!-señaló Cyborg la cantidad de comida que el servicio a la habitación había traído para ellos. Tomó un sushi y se lo llevó a la boca-Es como probar el cielo con el paladar-sus ojos se volvieron vidriosos.

-Oye Raven-llamó el verde a la chica gótica, quien leía un libro "decente" al fin, según ella-¿Quieres volver al sauna conmigo?

-Si abusas del vapor podrías descomponerte-aclaró Raven sin despegar la mirada del libro-Y nunca iría a un lugar así contigo.

-Sólo será un momento-insistió

-No

-¿Por favor?

-No

-¿Por favor?

-No

-Esta bien-se rindió. Notó que dos de sus compañeros no estaban-Oigan ¿No creen que deberíamos llamar a Robin y Star?

-No lo creo, bestita. Tienen que tener su "momento romántico a solas". Dándose besitos-burló.

-Como esa película de vampiros-y comenzaron a imitar sonidos de besos y abrazos. Raven volteó la mirada.

-Tontos-susurró para sí misma. Observó la ventana, mirando las estrellas desde un punto-Por lo menos lo intentan-pensó esperanzada.

-¡Oye Bestita! Mira: Hay una fuente de chocolate.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas de Autora:** Yaaayy el segundo capitulo :U jaja espero que les haya gustado n3n esta vez quise hacer algo más elaborado, corto y explicativo. Ok, la única que habló fue Star, casi todo lo dice Star xDU ya me vendrá inspiración para hacer hablar al pájaro ewé

**Respuestas:**

**_Nathalie Grayson_**: Gracias ;w; la ortografía es lo que más me preocupa uvuU wow un episodio? mjm no estaría mal que hubieran hecho algo así owo

_**Ximenafan**_: YAAAAAAY que energía x33 jaja Enserio doy ese aspecto? owo Sinceramente trato de que así sea, porque cada me gusta que las cosas no se vayan de las ramas. Siempre me gusta de que se respete al personaje porque sino queda cualquier tomate (?), y creo que todos sabemos que Robin nunca diría cosas como "Te amo desde el día en que te vi"-o yo lo veo asi - Robstar manda :v 3 jaja respeto al robrae igual pero cada vez que lo pienso me recuerdan a Yosuga no Sora c: Sí, soy la autora de ese fic. Pero lo dejé porque... no se xDU me enganché con otras cosas y como que mucho "éxito" no tenía (creo yo) También hice otros fic sin éxito :c que será... EN fin c: Enserio? gracias ;w; nunca me prefirieron asi (?) muchas gracias por tu comentario 3 me agradó enserio n3n

_**Mapa10:**_ Jaja ahora tienes otro cap ewe disfrutalo ;33

_**kori de grayson**_ 6399: Ya te respondí pero igual lo colocaré :v Se respeta al RobRae pero muchos amamos al Robstar. Como dije, me recuerdan a esa serie, no se por qué o_o

Muchas gracias por los rewiews nwn espero que disfruten el cap *-* Hasta luego n3n


	3. CAPÍTULO TRES: Un gran honor

**Disclaimer: Los Jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de DC comics y WB.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO TRES: Un gran honor**

Starfire acarició en forma juguetona el cabello de su novio, quién por cierto ya se dejaba llevar y entrar en confianza, más de lo que le tenía a la tamaraniana.

-Me gusta más tu cabello natural-dijo ella acariciando el cabello negro de Robin.

-¿Natural?-preguntó enarcándo una ceja.

-Sí-asintió-Libre de gel u otras cosas terrestres.

-Gracias-se sintió alagado y le sonrió.

Para los dos, era un lindo momento que estaban pasando. Para ambos era un gran paso para el comienzo de su noviazgo y era importante que de a poco perdieran la timidez-más que nada el líder titán. Ambos estaban felices.

-Es extraño que ninguno de los otros venga a buscarnos-comentó Robin-Tal vez Raven los esté deteniendo...

-Novio Robin... ¿Acaso no estás bien conmigo ahora?-preguntó preocupada la pelirroja al escuchar el comentario del petirrojo. Sus ojos se pusieron vidriosos.

-¿Qué? Claro que sí, Starfire-se apresuró a contestar tomándole las manos-Solo que me parece extraño que el Chico bestia no aparezca por la puerta a interrumpirnos-rió.

Vio que entrelazó sus manos con las de ellas, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y las soltó avergonzado para llevarse una mano en el cuello de la vergüenza.

-Lo siento-se disculpó.

Starfire rió pero luego su mirada se tornó nostálgica, pero también expresaba duda.

-Novio Robin...-llamó.

-¿Sí?-volteó.

Se mordió el labio de los nervios pero decidió soltar su pregunta.

-¿C-cuando yo comencé a gustarte?

Esa era su duda. Esta bien, a Starfire le había empezado a atraer el chico maravilla desde que él fue amable con ella el primer día, pero no por eso significaba que a Robin le sucediera lo mismo. Es más, sabía que las cosas no sucedieron igual, las actitudes del petirrojo hacían notable eso. Robin comenzó a dudar pero a diferencia de su novia sabía el momento preciso de cuando sus sentimientos comenzaron a fluir.

-Desde que estuviste a punto de casarte-contestó seco.

-¿Enserio?-preguntó asombrada.

-Sí-Observó su mano y luego la cerró en un puño-Más bien dudaba de que me gustaras en el momento que fui Red X-continuó-Pero omití esos pensamientos para concentrarme en Slade. Me di cuenta cuan importante eras para mí desde que te ví con ese vestido de novia a punto de dar el sí con esa... cosa horrorosa-frunció el seño con una sonrisa-Creo que no me gustaría vete con nadie de esa forma que no sea conmigo.

Starfire no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Robin había dicho, a su manera, que no querría verla con otro chico de esa forma que no sea con él, y hasta indirectamente dijo que le gustaría verla vestida de novia, pero para él. Robin tal vez sea terco pero lo que dijo le pareció lo más tierno del mundo. Sonrió y lo abrazó tan fuerte que el chico maravilla se estaba poniendo rojo, pero por la falta de aire. Y que su cabeza comenzara a inflarse.

-¡Oh, novio Robin!-gritó de alegría-¡Eres tan tierno!-sonrió de oreja a oreja con un rubor en sus mejillas (**N/A:** Imaginen la sonrisa de Star como la que hizo al final del capítulo "Transformaciones")

-G-Gracias Star p-pero m-me est-tas ahogando-dijo algo agitado.

-Lo siento-se disculpó mientra lo soltaba. Robin recuperaba el tamaño normal de su cabeza.

-No importa-rió.

Sonrió también, muy alegre por cierto, pero sus pensamientos revocaron hacia una idea que la carcomía desde que se había confesado hacía tres horas.

-Robin...

-¿Qué?

-Tú... ¿Tú vas a negarme delante de la prensa?

Eso fue repentino. Starfire cambió su postura a una donde ella observaba el suelo con tristeza y miedo. Robin se quedó estupefacto. Vaya pregunta.

Batman siempre le había enseñado dos cosas acerca del amor. Uno: Que era delicado para un héroe porque eso implicaría una distracción; Dos: Que nunca fuera público, porque mostraría el punto débil del héroe y los villanos sacarían provecho de ello. Él había decidido dejar de lado el primer consejo. Quería tenerla al su lado, pero no sabía si también ignorar el segundo consejo. Enarcó las cejas hacia arriba tratando de dar una respuesta.

-_Si hago como si nada hubiera pasado, eso indicaría que muchos piensen que no somos nada, solo amigos, y muchos aprovecharán eso para tratar de conquistarla_-pensó dentro de su mente. Una vena roja se hizo presente en su cabeza junto con una mirada de odio hacia la ciudad, tratando de localizar al chico que Starfire besó para aprender el lenguaje-_Pero si hago pública nuestra relación, muchos villanos podrían verla como mí debilidad y podrían hacerle daño_-suspiró-Yo...

-_¿Acaso no eres un chico fuerte, Robin?-_una voz fuera de su cabeza. Su conciencia: Raven.

-_¡¿Raven?!-gritó dentro de él-¡¿Qué...?!_

-_Lo haré rápido, ella puede enojarse-comenzó-Escuché tus pensamientos anteriores y lo sé, es una decisión bastante difícil_-dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su té, observando a Cyborg y a Chico bestia ver la televisión como dos niños embobados por una paleta-_Pero, eres Robin, el chico maravilla_-siguió-_Si eres tan "maravilla" como dices ser, podrás protegerla. Eso significa también estar en una relación: proteger al otro._

El líder maravilla escuchó atentamente las palabras de la chica gótica. Tenía razón, en parte. Ser novio significaba también protegerse mutuamente, y tal vez el no era Superman pero si tenía la capacidad de salvar a los civiles y derrotar a los villanos, podría cuidar se Starfire-Que por cierto le miraba con preocupación, por la respuesta obvio.

-_No lo había pensado de esa forma. Gracias _Raven-agradeció-_Y trata de retirarte de mi mente._

-_Lo siento_-y ella volvió a su libro, cortando su comunicación telepática con el petirrojo.

Notó que la expresión de la tamaraniana era de confusión, preocupación y impaciencia, muy notable por cierto. El líder había tomado una decisión. Quedó frente a frente con Starfire y abrió la boca para decir algo.

-No. No voy a negarte delante de la prensa.

Abrió los ojos, shockeada.

-¿L-lo dices enserio?-balbuceó de la sorpresa. Sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse.

-Así es-colocó una mano en su hombro, con una mirada seria y segura-No pienso negarte delante de los demás, Starfire. Es cierto, tal vez tengamos problemas con los villanos y tal vez traten de hacernos más daños a nosotros solo por el hecho que salimos. Pero eso significa estar en una relación: protegerse entre los dos, y eso haré. Te protegeré por el hecho de que eres importante para mí-se ruborizó ante lo que decía. Seguía siendo tímido. Quitó la mano del hombro de la chica y se volteó, con la cara roja como tomate-Yo... yo... Quiero decir... tú me gustas y lo sabes y...-tartamudeó. Starfire le dio un beso en la mejilla, cosa que lo tomó desprevenido.

Vio a su novia sonreír con cariño y ternura. Esa sonrisa que hacía sentirlo tan bien y cálido, hacía que toda su timidez y problemas se esfumaran. ¿Acaso ese era el beneficio de tener a alguien al lado? ¿Hacer que los problemas desaparecieron con una sonrisa? Tal vez sí, pero entonces no era solo un beneficio, sino una bendición de algo que por fin le daba una alegría a Robin después de haber sufrido tanto. Star comenzó a acariciarle el cabello de nuevo en un gesto cariñoso y él solo se limitó a dejarse llevar.

-Gracias, novio Robin-le agradeció muy feliz a su chico maravilla.

-De nada pero... no hay que agradecer. Después de todo eres mi novia.

-Jmjm-dejó de acariciar el pelo del petirrojo y se recostó en el hombro del pelinegro-En otros planetas, un tamaraniano no vale nada. Inclusive es una deshonra tenerlo como prometido o prometida-explicó con melancolía.

La mirada de Robin se tornó a una de comprensión y entendimiento. Starfire había pasado por muchas penurias en su vida: racismo, discriminación, guerras, pérdida de sus padres e inclusive el abuso de poder por parte de los gordonianos en tratar de venderla como esclava a otro planeta. Esas cosas hacían que la sangre de Robin hirviera de ira y odio hacia esas criaturas detestables, y en tanto hacia aquellos que la maltrataran o insultaran solo por pertenecer a Tamaran-como en el caso de Val-Yor. No le importaba de donde viniera, que raza tenga o como luzca, el _ama _a Starfire tal como es.

Exacto, el la _ama._

Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica para abrazarla y atraerla más hacia él, tenerla de esa forma le era muy agradable.

-Para mí es más que un honor-soltó mirando el amanecer.

Más tarde:

-¡Viejo! Estoy tan nervioso-dijo Chico bestia mientras llegaban a la torre Tokio-¿Luzco atractivo?-le preguntó a Raven.

-Eres verde y cambias de forma. A alguien debes parecerle atractivo-contestó. El metamorpho le lanzó una mirada fulminante.

–Tranquilo bestia-le dijo Cyborg-¡Miren eso!-señaló el escenario que había en el lugar junto con las personas que se acercaban a ver-¡Vaya, será grande!

-No puedo creer que los japoneses se molesten en hacer esto por nosotros-soltó el líder mientras observaba maravillado.

-Nosotros salvamos su ciudad. Merecemos algo-dijo Raven. Todos la miraron con extrañesa y sorpresa-¿Qué?

-Raven tiene razón, merecemos algo-dijo el verde-¡Miren! Allí está el Alcalde-señaló.

Se acercaron hacia el Alcalde, quien supervisaba los arreglos y cómo estaban contruyendo el escenario desde afuera. Ni bien los vio les dio la bienvenida y les explicó qué iba a suceder: Recibirían medallas en honor a haber salvado la ciudad sobre el escenario delante de todos los ciudadanos de Tokio. Todos se maravillaron con la idea-excepto Raven, que solo soltó un "genial"-y aceptaron. Le agradecieron al Alcalde por haberse tomado las molestias y los gastos por armar esta celebración y comenzaron a subir al escenario ni bien la gente se iba acercando. Antes de subir el último escalón, Starfire se quedó quieta ni bien el resto de los titanes se hacían ver. Robin notó eso y volteó a verla.

-¿Pasa algo, Star?

Ella no contestó, parecía que le daba vergüenza responder, tanto que un rubor apareció sobre sus mejillas. Robin entendió que sucedía: temía a que cambiara de opinión respecto a hacer pública su relación. Se supone que debió confíar en él cuando dijo que no la negaría delante de las personas, pero comprendió que podría pensar que él era una persona de muchas sorpresas y que podría tomar decisiones solo sin consultarle a ella o a nadie (N/A: digo, por "_Máscaras_", "_Aprendiz, pt 1_"). Le extendió su mano derecha para que le tomara la mano, cosa que al principio fue un mensaje indirecto que Star no entendió.

–Vamos, _Novia Starfire_-dijo juguetonamente con una sonrisa. La pelirroja asintió con otra sonrisa y entrelazó su mano con la de él, para luego ir al centro del escenario.

* * *

**Notas de Autora:** Capítulo 3 arriba :3 gracias por los rewiews nwn estoy muy agradecida. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Perdón por la demora, he estado ocupada estos días u,uU en fín, he vuelto :3 por estos días xD

**Respuestas:**

**Ximenafan:** Jaja yo también soy floja para hacer deportes jaja en este caso Robin ya tuvo "experiencias" en el noviazgo (con la batizorra de bárbara Dx nah mentira, no la odio), sólo que con Starfire es más tímido e.e (Yo también veo HOLASOYGERMAN XD lo reconocí al instante). Por alguna razón no puedo contestarte a menos que sea a través de mis historias, sólo me deja demandarte y no tengo ganas de hacerlo UU. Ahora hice que el flojo de Robin hablara más :33 Amm, respecto a eso, haré un one-shot más adelante ewe Así que espera hasta entonces :)) Jaja siii lo mencioné ewe Crepúsculo fue el libro que me inspiró a escribir -w- (Aun que odie en sí la última película DX) Lo tendré en cuenta, es más, creo que haré una escena así en otro cap xD jaja adoro tus comentarios owo

**Natsuki-chan:** (Otra que por alguna razón no puedo contestarle en mensaje privado Dx) Gracias nwn sinceramente a veces me canso de escribir bien y hago cualquier verdura pero después doy el esfuerzo n3nUU Jaja gracias y un saludo también owo

En fin, nos vemos en el próximo cap -w- dejen sus rewiews por favor y digan que piensan de la historia les estaré agradecida ewe.

Saludos!

**Luna Anders**


	4. CAPITULO CUATRO: Celos

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Todo los diálogos que estén entre comillas quieren decir que hablan en japonés. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO: **

**CELOS**

Hacía una semana que habían atrapado al comandante Daizo y liberaron a Brushogun de sus garras, pero aún estaban en Japón. Robin había cumplido su palabra: Se quedarían un par de días más para poder disfrutar más la estadía en Tokio para contemplar sus bellezas naturales y artísticos. Todo seguía igual: Chico Bestia aún era un chico "apuesto" por su voz y por su belleza-según él mismo-, Cyborg se la pasaba horas en el restaurante "Todo lo que puedas comer" y Raven se había tomado la molestia de aprender japonés para poder leer los libros que se encontraban allí. Por otra parte, los dos tórtolos titanes andaban en su mundo. Luego de mostrarse oficialmente como pareja en el desfile, las personas quedaron encantadas, pero algún que otro héroe o villano la noticia le cayó tan mal como una patada al estómago. En fin y al cabo, nada podría arruinar la felicidad que tenían ambos.

_Excepto encontrarte con el chico que Starfire besó anteriormente para aprender japonés._

La mirada del petirrojo reflejaba fuego, odio y celos-por más que no quiera admitirlo. No sabía como pasó ni cuando, solo recordaba haber invitado a la dulce y bella tamaraniana al **Parque de Ueno-Koen** para ver los hermosos árboles de cerezos y caminar por el lugar, lástima que se arruinó ya que de la nada apareció ese chico con un ramo de rosas para ella. Starfire apenas pudo recordar quien era. El chico dijo un par de palabras en su idioma, y según Robin, pudo entender lo que había dicho-ya que alguna vez había estudiado japonés pero no pudo terminar esos estudios-y esas palabras fueron algo como:

-"Te amo. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?"

¡BOOM! Algo en Robin había explotado, y esa explosión era de ira, mucha ira. Starfire no sabía que contestarle ya que la tomó por desprevenida y apenas recordaba a ese chico. Amablemente le dijo que ella ya tenía a alguien "en su corazón" y esa persona la estaba acompañando en el momento, señalándolo a Robin que estaba envuelto en un aura de odio hacia el chico. El joven japonés asintió con la cabeza resignado, pero antes de irse se acercó al petirrojo.

-"Haré lo que sea para que sea mía"-dijo desafiante. Luego de eso se marchó.

¿Qué se creía ese chico? ¿Acaso pensaba que con mandarle chocolates, flores, y poesías de amor a Starfire a su cuarto de hotel pensaría en cambiarlo? Ese chico era bien iluso... ¿no? Robin gruñó una vez más ni bien observó por la mirilla* de la puerta llegar otra caja de chocolates a la habitación de Raven y Starfire.

-No deberías espiar-comentó Chico Bestia-, entiendo que desees ver a..-no pudo continuar ya que el pelinegro volteó lentamente su cabeza hacia el metamorpho con una mirada tenebrosa y de odio-Olvida lo que dije-se rascó la nuca riendo nervioso.

-¿Así qué desde entonces no ha parado desde entonces?-pregunto Cyborg con una toalla alrededor de su cuello.

-No-respondió levantándose del piso-No quiero sonar como un loco pero ese tipo sabe donde y cuando esta Starfire cuando salimos. Inclusive aprovecha los momentos en la cuales yo me alejo como para ir a comprar o ver algo.

-Vaya, que lío-dijo el verde-¿Sabes que haría yo en tu lugar? Iría en donde está ese tipo y le daría una lección. Algo como para que aprenda a no meterse con mi chica.

-Somos héroes, Chico Bestia, no abusadores-frunció el ceño-, por más que desearía-dijo en voz baja pero aún así los dos titanes lo habían escuchado. No pudieron evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

-Vaya, eso si son celos-comentó divertido el mitad robot. En sí lo era, por primera vez Robin hacía ver sus celos, y no hacía nada para ocultarlo. Éste solo se rascó la nuca y prosiguió.

-Tengo que hacer algo. No puedo dejar que ese chico finalmente conquiste a Starfire-dijo caminando hacia el otro lado de la habitación-Me costó mucho tiempo darme cuenta de mis sentimientos y decircelos a Star, y ahora que finalmente somos una pareja oficial, no puedo dejar que se arruine de esta forma.

-Estamos contigo viejo-dijo Chico Bestia cruzándose de brazos. Cyborg asintió-Dinos por donde empezar.

-Gracias Chico bestia, pero prefiero hacer esto solo.

-Está bien, pero para cualquier cosa, estaremos en "Todo lo que puedas comer"-al metálico le brillaron los ojos.

-Gracias-el petirrojo sonrió y abrió la puerta para irse a la habitación de las chicas.

Ni bien llegó golpeó la puerta. Raven fue la que salió.

-Si buscas a Starfire, ella salió hace un momento-dijo secamente.

-¿No sabes para donde iba?-preguntó.

-Supongo que está en la azotea-contestó indiferente-Que sean una pareja oficial no quiere decir que deban estar juntos todo el tiempo-indicó con una ceja enarcada.

-Amm... En realidad solo quería... no importa.

-¿Es por ese chico que no deja de enviarle cosas cursis a Star?-se atrevió a preguntar, cosa que al pelinegro no le molestó pero recordar la cara de aquel chico era suficiente como para que se le hierva la sangre de la ira o que pareciera que el fuego rodeaba su cuerpo.

-Sí-asintió apagando su enojo-No se como manejar esto Raven. No quiero ser cruel, pero ese chico debe darse cuenta de que las cosas entre Star y yo son serias: debe rendirse.

-Es cierto, ustedes dos han pasado por mucho como para que alguien intente destruir su... relación-a la gótica le costaba decirlo, no le gustaba esa clase de palabras, le parecía demasiado cursi-, y dudo que Starfire cambie de sentimientos de un día a otro. Así que cálmate.

-Gracias Raven-sonrió.

. . . .

-¡Starfire!-llamó Robin al ver que su novia se encontraba mirando al cielo sentada en la azotea del hotel. Al escucharlo volteó hacia él y su sonrisa se amplió más que la sonrisa del Guasón mismo (_**N/A:**_ _A mi me gusta decirle Joker pero no lo haré en este caso_).

-Novio Robin-dijo alegremente ella-. Lamento no estar en la habitación pero necesitaba estar...

-Tranquila Star, que seamos novios... _Oh por dios finalmente lo dije-_pensó sonrojado-no quiere decir que me debas contar todo-la calmó mientras se sentaba a su lado.

-Siento que es una necesidad-explicó-, para que haya confianza entre nosotros-alzó su mirada hacia las es muy nuevo y maravilloso para mí-sus ojos brillaban como dos estrellas del cielo-, en Tamaran no poseemos sentimientos así. Raven me ha explicado que en un noviazgo terrestre, las personas involucradas deben tener una confianza mutua.

-Es cierto-asintió Robin-Supongo que debería hacer lo mismo yo también-rió colocando, su brazo por detrás de los hombros de la pelirroja, muy nervioso aún. Para él también era algo nuevo-Por cierto, Star... ¿Qué hay con ese chico?-preguntó cuidadosamente, tratando de no estropear, _de nuevo_, otro hermoso momento.

-¿Mmm?-Starfire parecía no recordar-¡Oh! Hablas de aquel chico japonés. Es alguien muy amable y parece muy gentil-los celos del pelinegro comenzaban a atacar con esas definiciones que la extraterrestre le daba a ese chico-¿Robin?-llamó ella, notando como el rostro de su novio era rojo tomate y le salían humos por los oídos-¿Estás bien?-y el petirrojo reaccionó.

-Sí, estoy bien-mintió-, solo que...

-¿Qué sucede, novio Robin?-se miraron a los ojos, o mejor dicho, de antifaz a ojos.

-No importa-volvió a mentir, no quería quedar como un novio celoso-posesivo. Fingió una sonrisa y siguieron con una charla divertida.

Starfire se recostó en el hombro de Robin y sin darse cuenta, se quedó profundamente dormida. Él no tuvo otra opción que llevarla a la habitación del hotel, que por suerte no había nadie merodeando por ahí. La depositó en la cama y la arropó con las sábanas de su cama. Raven enarcó una ceja al ver esa escena.

-Se quedó dormida en la azotea-explicó-, no podía dejarla ahí afuera.

-Nunca te pregunté, pero es bueno saber que eres responsable con ella-volvió la vista hacia su libro.

-Gracias-agradeció él, mirando con ternura a su novia. Le deseó buenas noches a ella y a la gótica y se retiró a su habitación.

En esa noche, Robin no pudo dormir, él solo hecho de pensar que Star pensaba esas cosas sobre ese chico lo hacían sentir inseguro. Habían pasado solo siete días desde que finalmente puso declararle sus sentimientos a Starfire y ya tenía alguien con quien competir por su cariño.

Star dijo que lo quería, y había esperado por él desde el día que lo conoció. ¿Debería preocuparse por ese chico japonés que quería arrebatarle a su novia cuando ella lo usó para aprender su idioma? De la nada, el sueño le ganó, pero una pesadilla aparecía durante ese trayecto.

_Pesadilla de Robin:_

_-Quiero terminar-dijo Starfire-No eres el indicado para mí, ni para Tamaran._

_-Pero Starfire...-susurró él. _

_-"Ya la escuchaste"-de la nada, apareció aquel chico japonés para tomarla estilo novia._

_-¡¿Qué?! ¡No! ¡Star! ¡¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?!_

_-Por supuesto-dijo seriamente-Tú me has herido desde que nos conocimos, por no tenernos confianza con lo de Red "X" o con lo de Slade; inclusive negarme como tu "amiguita" en aquel planeta extraño._

_-Starfire, ya habíamos hablado de eso..._

_-No quiero que nos volvamos a ver. Él es mi prometido ahora-dijo señalando a aquel chico que la cargaba._

_¡Esto tenía que ser una pesadilla!_

_-¡Nooo! ¡Starfire!-gritó en vano. El chico se la llevaba cada vez más lejos, con su caballo blanco con un cuerno entre las cejas._

Fin de la pesadilla de Robin.

Se levantó asustado de su cama. Que horrible sueño había sido ese, pero le habían hecho reflexionar sobre lo que estaba pasando. Starfire si podría abandonarlo, tenía miles de motivos-que tal vez en su pesadilla no se mencionaron pero eran varias-, sus razones e inclusive tenía con quién. Ese chico si era un problema para él. Decidió levantarse, sin despertar a nadie, y buscó entre las cosas de Cyborg el famoso libro que él tanto había mencionado:

-"**Aprenda Japonés en 7 días**"-susurró con un poco de emoción-, perfecto. _No dormiré esta noche._

. . .

Starfire se cepilló el cabello un par de veces más, tarareando una melodía para mostrar su felicidad, mientras que su mejor amiga oscura solo se dedicaba a ordenar las camas. La puerta sonó y fue ella quién se movió abrir: era otra caja de bombones con un ramo de flores, de nuevo. Había algo diferente: el que las traía era el mismo chico japonés que Starfire besó el primer día.

-No te daré propina-dijo Raven sin reconocerlo. Él dijo unas palabras en japonés que, de suerte, ella no logró entender, o hubiera vomitado sangre de lo cursi que fue y para peor esas cursilerías eran para la pelirroja.

Hablando de ella, pudo reconocer la voz del chico. Salió hacia la puerta para ver si su oído no le mentía. Los ojos del chico parecían haberse vuelto dos corazones rosados ni bien la había visto.

-"Mi dulce amada"-dijo en su idioma.

-Oh...-Starfire no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Quieres que lo lance lejos?-preguntó la gótica.

-Hablaré con él-contestó seriamente Starfire. Salió hacia afuera de la habitación para hablar en privado con aquel chico. Robin aún seguiría durmiendo.

. . .

-Nunca he visto un par de ojeras como las tuyas, Robin-bromeó el metamorpho al ver el estado del líder titán: cabello alborotado, unas ojeras más grandes que la ese personaje de una película de terror, y parecía haber envejecido unos veinte años.

-Supongo que Starfire romperá contigo luego de verte-rió Cyborg al verlo también. Esto hizo que Robin sacudiera su cabeza y volviera a su estado normal. Por alguna razón, no les impresionó a los demás.

-He aprendido japonés en una noche-comentó mostrando el libro de Cyborg-, será más que suficiente.

-¡Hey! ¿Quién te dijo que podías tomar mis cosas?-preguntó ofendido el metálico arrebatándole el libro de sus manos enguantadas.

-¿Qué piensas hacer, viejo?

-Lo que debí haber hecho-dio unos pasos hacia la puerta y tomó el picaporte para abrirla-: aclarar que no deben meterse con mi chica-y la cerró detrás de él, dejando a Cyborg y a Chico Bestia sorprendidos.

Todo estaba planeado, iría hacia donde estuviera ese chico y le plantearía un par de cosas acerca de él y Starfire: Eran una pareja oficial finalmente y no iba a dejar que un chico japonés como él arruinara eso. El problema era que no sabía donde se encontraba...

… Hasta que vio a su novia extraterrestre hablando con él en un lugar oscuro y más privado... _ouch._

-"Por favor, señorita Starfire-dijo el japonés-, el no te merece. He oído todo lo que has sufrido por él. Déjeme ser su novio, prometo ser mejor que Robin"

_Rabia, rabia, y más rabia._

¡Un segundo! El no debía estar escuchando su conversación. Se supone que él debería tenerle confianza a su novia. No, en su defensa diría que la estaba buscando y se tomó con eso. No, sería mentir y era lo menos que quería hacerle a Starfire.

-"Aprecio su preocupación hacia mí-se inclinó Star, interrumpiendo los pensamientos del petirrojo-, pero esas cosas ya son parte del pasado y soy feliz en ser una pareja oficial de Robin".

-"¿Quién dice qué no las volverá a cometer de nuevo? Vi como la rechazó en la Torre Tokio..."

¿Acababa de escuchar bien? ¿Acaso los había espiado?

-... él no te merece"-repitió-"La ha tratado muy mal desde que se conocieron. Es obsesivo que solo le importa su trabajo, frío y no tiene sentimientos. Apenas ha logrado declararse. Piénselo de nuevo..."

No necesitó escuchar más. El chico tenía razón, había herido a Starfire desde el primer momento: pensando que era una criminal; luego con el tema de Red "X" y Slade y finalmente esto.

-_Tiene razón_-pensó Robin a punto de retirarse. Su pesadilla iba a cumplirse.

Hasta que la voz enérgica de la de ojos verdes detuvo su paso.

-"¿Acaso nos ha espiado?"-preguntó la pelirroja, muy seria. Se había enojado.

-"Amm...-el pobre japonés no podría mentir-la he seguido desde entonces".

-"¡Qué atrevimiento de su parte!-exclamó Starfire-¡No puede opinar de Robin! Usted no lo conoce. No dejaré que vuelva a hablar mal de Novio Robin de nuevo. Definitivamente no quiero nada con usted"-estaba siendo ruda. Estaba muy enojada. Se fue hacia el otro lado para salir afuera, por la ventana

-"Pero señorita Starfire...-llamó el japonés, pero ya era tarde. Se arrodilló en el suelo, resignado y algo deprimido, ya que no había logrado el objetivo de que la tamaraniana se quedara con él tratando de convencerla de que Robin era un mal chico para ella. Escuchó unos pasos detrás de él, volteó para ver quién era-"Genial"-dijo irónico, hablando en japonés como lo había hecho con Starfire.

Robin abrió la boca para decir algo, alejando la timidez que le causaba hablar en ese idioma. ¿Por qué? Debía ser que él siempre quería que las cosas salieran perfectas y su japonés era malo, o eso le decía su viejo mentor.

-"Así que nos ha espiado a nosotros durante toda la misión"-afirmó el líder titán.

-"¿Qué hay de malo en eso?-subió el tono de voz, levantándose del suelo-. Vi como la trató en este trayecto y me enteré de como ha sido con ella afuera de Tokio. No la merece. Se merece a una persona que la cuide, que la proteja y sobre todo, que la aprecie"-se cruzó de brazos, esperando algo de Robin contra lo que él dijo.

-"Tienes razón"-ese comentario sorprendió al chico ¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

-"¿Qué?"

-"Tienes razón-repitió-, no he sido un buen chico con Starfire. Ella tiene varias razones por las cuales cambiarme por tí. No te conozco bien pero puedo ver que eres de los buenos-prosiguió, agachando su cabeza, un tanto triste-Soy frío, obsesivo, ella es totalmente ajena a esos sentimientos. No hay combinación, pero se que sin Star este en el equipo, yo no sería capaz de sacar esos defectos de mí. Ella logra cosas que nadie ha logrado... _logra que yo sea el que soy._ Me costó confesarme, tuve miedo de que las cosas salgan mal, y no fueron así, al contrario. Tal vez yo sea un mal tipo pero...Ella es mi Novia ahora y no dejaré que me la arrebates. Te pido amablemente que dejes estas cosas de mandarles cosas. Si Starfire fuera tu novia no te agradaría en lo absoluto que recibiera regalos. ¿Está claro?"

¡Vaya Dios! Eso sí que removió el piso. Esas palabras dejaron tan sorprendido al japonés que estaba duro porque no sabía que contestar. Y no había nada que decir en contra del chico maravilla, porque tenía claro que no iba a dejar que se la arrebatara de un solo parpadeo.

-"Tú... realmente amas a la señorita Starfire-afirmó con sorpresa. La palabra de cuatro letras con "A" al inicio hicieron que Robin se sonrojara-", no podría contra ti ni siquiera con los regalos que he traído para ella-se sintió abatido-. Tú... eres para ella-y caminó hasta Robin-Les deseo suerte. Cuídala"-sonrió. Robin hizo lo mismo.

-"Eso es lo que más haré. Gracias"-y supo que tal vez era la última vez que vería a ese chico, cerca de Starfire.

Respiró profundo. Le había costado haber dicho esas palabras y ahora, sabiendo que aquel chico se había resignado seguir tratando de conquistar a Starfire, se había quitado como un enorme peso de encima. Decidió ir a buscar a su novia en la azotea, de nuevo. Cuando llegó allí, vio como su cabello volaba al compás del viento de la mañana. Parecía tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no pareció escuchar los pasos de su novio detrás de ella.

-Hola-saludó Robin-¿Cómo estás?-pareció reaccionar luego de escucharlo pero aún estaba seria.

-Yo... estoy confundida-admitió.

-¿Es por lo que dijo aquel chico japonés?-ante esa pregunta, la pelirroja se sorprendió.

-¿Nos estabas...?

-Sí. No, no era mi intención-explicó nervioso, intentando no quedar mal-, yo solo quería aclararle a ese chico... no importa-se rascó la nuca.

-Siempre dices que no importa pero me parece importante ¿Sabes, novio Robin?-seguía estando seria. Dejó sorprendido a Robin-Creí que confiabas en mí.

-Claro que lo hago Star. Solo qué... Lo siento-se disculpó-Te diré la verdad, Star yo... estaba celoso.

-¿Celoso? ¿Por qué habría de estarlo?

-Fue todo porque... tenía miedo de perderte Star. Ese chico era amable, considerado, ¡Inclusive te daba esos regalos! No podía contra él-siguió con gran frustración-Él tenía razón, no soy buen chico para tí.

-Novio Robin-susurró con temor a que luego dijera que la dejaría, pero no iba a ser así.

-Pero no lo dejé ganar. He cometido mis errores y ya he pedido perdón por ello. Así que, a pesar de eso, seguiré tratando de ser un buen novio para ti, Starfire-se sonrojó a más no poder-No dejaré que te enamores de otro sin luchar primero.

_Aww_. Una parte de ella se derritió al escuchar eso. Fue como mil "te quiero" en una. Era tan afortunada de tener a un novio así a su lado.

-¡Oh, novio Robin! Usted estaba celoso por ese chico-lloriqueó-, no pude notarlo. Tuvo que sacrificar su hora de sueño por mí. Disculpame.

-Star...-susurró sin aire. Ella lo soltó y le pidió disculpas.

-Estabas celoso por ese chico-no pudo evitar sonreír con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-, eso significa que te importo. Es que la relación terrestre que tenemos es seria... ¿me equivoco?-Robin solo sonrió.

-Sí estaba celoso-repitió sin vergüenza alguna-y no lo haces-se besaron al compás de la mañana.

Ese día, Starfire se dio cuenta que era afortunada de tener a Robin como su pareja terrestre. Él notó que podía ser más abierto con la chica que amaba.

_Y ya no le apenaba decir esa palabra._

* * *

**Notas de Autora**: Creo que fue el capítulo más largo que hice hasta ahora D: me costó! Ni se que hice xD solo salió. En fin, gracias a los que comentaron, realmente los aprecio por pasarse a leer un rato y por dejar rewiews n.n muchas gracias! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Nos vemos. Tal vez el próximo sea el último, tengo otras historias en mente e.e

**¡GRACIAS POR LEER!** Cuando pueda dejaré los agradecimientos con nombres es hora de dormir y en cualquier momento me lanzarán al perro en la cara xDD

**~Luna Anders~**


End file.
